


Halloween Bingo Prompt Drabbles

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Bugformers, Merformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Just as the title card says folks. I’m tackling the Halloween bingo prompts.





	1. Tradition

The festival of the fallen sparks... the only time the lost sparks could transverse the veil between life and death. It was the only time the departed could interact with the living.

The living celebrated the lives of their ancestors and loved ones in various ways.. from parades, grand parties, to somber and silent reverence ...

It was silent beyond the outposts walls, the landscape eerily quiet. Sideswipe watched the sol sink slowly below the horizon, the last rays of light reflecting brightly off of his plating.

As the night settled in the sparks appeared, flowing towards the city in a steady procession. Stepping out of the parade of sparks his golden doppelgänger strode towards him. 

“ _You_ _came_ _again_.”

“Always.” Sideswipe breathed. “I will always wait for you.” He shifted his stance as Sunstreaker came to stand opposite from him. His mirror image stared him over long and hard before acknowledging the pained expression of his twin’s face.

A sad smile graced the golden twin’s lip plates as he pulled out his blades. “ _Shall_ _we_ _dance_?”

“If I win will you let me join you?”

“ _Who_ _says_ _you’ll_ _win_?”

 

 


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse really really didn’t like me for this one.

Whirl watched Rung quietly as the psychiatrist tweaked with one of his models. A spark of forlorn confess buried it his optic’s depths.

Their entire session had been spent in a mute silence for a change, which must have had the smaller mech beyond nervous hence his fiddling with his ships. It was finally nearing the end of their session when the rotary quietly spoke up.

“You wouldn’t think it, but the ability to create things with ones own hands is like magic itself... magic that I’ll never be able to craft again... you have no idea how lucky you are Eyebrows.”

“You’re only as limited as you allow yourself to be Whirl.”

“Perhaps.”

“It is fuel for thought. Shall I see you next week Whirl?”

The carefully crafted mask fell back into place as Whirl’s optic took on its normal glint. “Like I would ever pass up a chance to pester you Eyebrows.”


	3. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the Mermaid au fuclet that appeared in release the plotbunnies (I wish I knew how to imbed links on this site)

The water was as still as a mirror, reflecting the moon upon the still sea.. Blue stared out into the night anticipation threaded throughout his being as he watched that still surface.

The water rippled as it’s surface was broken, crimson scales sparkling like rubies in the moonlight. The creature had surfaced just beyond the sandbars end, with only its head peering out of the water at him.

Several round shapes bobbed towards the sandbar, heralding yet another delivery of coconuts. Bluestreak slowly stood and made his way to the shallows. The creature promptly turned around and dived when Blue called out, “Wait!”

The water fell flat as the silence returned. Bluestreak sighed and bent to collect the gifts as they floated closer. After he had collected the last of the coconuts the water rippled as the creature broke the surface once more.

The man stared at the creature for several moments before stating, “I know not why you do this, but I just wish to thank you.” He blurted. “I If it weren’t for you I surely would have perished by now... look I’m not even sure if you can understand stand me, but I-“

“You like to talk don’t you?”

Bluestreak stared slack jawed at the creature... he hadn’t expected it to be able to speak to him...


	4. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker picked up a pretty stone in Hawaii....

Screeching erupted from he wash racks, sending mechs scattering away in self preservation as Sunstreaker stormed forth from the mists in all of his neon lemon glory.

The frontliner stomped through the Ark to his quarters, leaving cautiouswhispering in his wake. Icy glares didn’t even work on the mechs for more than a second.

He startled his twin as he barged into his room, the red mech’s house of cards collapsing to the desk.

“Where is that damned stone?” He growled.

“So you finally believe me about the curse?” Sideswipe didn’t even blink at his twin as he held up the piece of volcanic rock.

Sunstreaker snatched the piece of obsidian and turned to leave.

“Y’know, I was reading that that Pele character requires an offering to be convinced to lift her curse.”

Sunstreaker growled a curse before snatching a canister of high grade from Sideswpe’s stash.

“Have fun in Hawaii for me.” Sideswipe snickered as his twin stormed out.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for this chapter. Body horror also lurks.

Ratchet stood outside the door to Sunstreaker’s habsuite, staring down at Bob. The insecticon gazed up at the medic with a slight inquisitive chirp before reentering the suite via his “doggie door”.

Ratchet pinged the golden mech once more. “Sunstreaker, I’m giving you one more chance to open this door before I override the lock.”

 

Ratchet eyed the door as he reflected on the facts that were laid before him. Bluestreak has come to the med bay to see if Sunstreaker had been seen by him, seeing as he seemingly had vanished, with no mechs having seen a lick of the mech... not even in the wash racks.

Swerve admitted to only seeing Bob who would come and pick up a ration or two before scuttling off. Once the bug made his daily pick up it had led Ratchet here to Sunny’s locked door  

“I’m coming in.” He announced as he hacked the lock with his override code.

 

What greeted him was not what he expected...

 

The room was balmy, the lights on their lowest setting, barely enough to illuminate the panting mech on the berth..

And the smell... ozone and the fading musk of heat hung like a heavy drape in the room. The mech in question blinked an unsettlingly pale gaze at him as digits pumped in and out of his valve.

Ratchet had to force himself to look away from the view of the sharp digits and silken  folds to gaze at Sunstreaker.. the mech far different from when he had last seen him.

Yellow armor had become far shinier than ever, pointier and sharper, new angles standing out harshly, but what had Ratchet frozen was the new set of arms.. one hand ferociously working his spike while the other rubbed over the absolutely massive swell of his abdominal plating.

His jaw slightly parted, was far wider and filed with sharper denta split into a grin as the medic’s gaze locked with his. A fear filled awe holding Ratchet as he swallowed thickly.

“Like what you see?” Sunstreaker hummed as he crept to the edge of the berth.

“What happened to you?” Ratchet whispered, backing into the closed door as Sunstreaker came closer, his fame dwarfing the medic’s. “Sunstreaker why the pit didn’t you comm me? Look at you! You- you’re a-“

A talon like digit pressed to his lip plates cutting him off. Pale optics gazing feverishly into Ratchet’s for a long moment.

“I’ve always been a monster Ratchet. This is nothing.” The yellow insecticon’s words like stones hitting the floor.


	6. Lantern

He was a brilliant burning star in the night with a charming personality to match. He was like that of the will o the wisps, leading them on this journey through the stars, through its tumultuous course...

And despite all intentions of keeping that fire in check, even Ultra Magnus couldn’t deny that he was caught like a moth to the flame of the lantern... especially when Rodimus would smile at him.


End file.
